


I read it in a buzzfeed article

by confusedsatanist



Series: Youtube! au [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Garrison trio, Gay Keith (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance is a big youtuber, Lotor and crew are high schoolers, M/M, Paladins are adults, Princess Allura - Freeform, Teacher Keith (Voltron), Veteran Shiro (Voltron), YouTube, broganes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusedsatanist/pseuds/confusedsatanist
Summary: Lance McClain. 9 million subscribers.Keith Kogane. High school Physics teacher.A fluffy, not-too-serious YouTube au that I can already feel myself getting attached to.





	I read it in a buzzfeed article

**Lance McSAME @LNCMCLN retweeted** :

**Buzzfeed news: Meet Lance McClain, the Cuban immigrant with 9 million subscribers**

 

 “Heya fellas, and welcome back to the YouTube channel of the one and only Lance McClain!” Lance said, with a grin. Next to him, Shiro gave the camera a small smile. “As you can see, today I’ve got a guest! The incredible Takashi Shirogane, in the flesh!”

      “Mostly flesh. A bit of metal, too.” Shiro confessed, gesturing with his metal arm.

      “Okay, winter soldier, chill.” Lance laughed. Shiro laughed too, beginning to look a little more relaxed. “Now, you ready to hear my plans for today?”

      “Not particularly, but let’s get this over with.” Shiro joked.

      “Well, seeing as you’re super into fitness, and buffer than I could ever dream of being, I thought we should do some sort of physical activity.” Lance started. Shiro nodded, looking suspicious. “But, I have an advantage that you don’t, and that’s a childhood of gymnastics training.”

      “Lance, if you’re about to say what I think you’re going to…”

      “So, I booked us a pole dancing class!” Lance interrupted, diving on top of Shiro. The pair started laughing, and Lance reached over to turn off the camera. He turned to Shiro guiltily. “We might have to do another take of that.”

      “Nah, really? I though it went perfect.” Shiro quipped sarcastically, earning himself a playful shove. “When’s the class? And I’m assuming you checked that we’re allowed to film?”

      “It’s at 11, and yeah we can film.” Lance said. At that moment, Keith walked into the bedroom, half dressed and with his toothbrush in mouth, to jump violently at the man on his bed. Keith pulled the toothbrush out of his mouth.

      “Lance, you kinda forgot to mention that my brother was coming over?” He scowled. Shiro waved sheepishly.

      “I’m cheating on you with Shiro. Y’know, for the subscribers.” Lance said, blasé. Keith laughed.

      “Okay, but whatever you’re planning, don’t make a mess of my house.” He replied.

      “Our house, babe. And we’re going pole dancing! Mess free.” Lance said.

      “Okay, but I want the raw footage. For blackmail reasons.” Keith said, shooting a look at Shiro. Both men laughed.

      “Adam will kill me if he doesn’t get this footage either.” Shiro sighed. “I think he’s putting together a video for our anniversary vlog, and I’m a little concerned.”

      “Anyway, we should get going!” Lance said, checking the time.

 

\--

 

**Lance McSAME @LNCMCLN tweeted** :

What’s one-armed, Japanese, and majestic as fuck? @cyborg_soldier pole dancing, of course

**Youtube.com: I tried to pole dance with a veteran and it went as well as you’d expect**

Nyma was pretty sure she actually screamed when she saw the video come through. After all, the thought of Lance McClain and Takashi Shirogane POLE DANCING, was slightly too much for her heart to handle. Mr Kogane didn’t seem to be paying attention to her, busy rambling away about space, so she nudged Plaxum, who was sitting next to her.

      “Plax, new video.” She hissed. The other girl looked down at Nyma’s phone, and grinned. Nyma slipped her a headphone, and they started to watch the video, desperately trying to hold in fits of giggles.

      “Nyma, phone, please.” Kogane said shortly, holding out his hand. She sighed dramatically but handed it over.

      “Mr Kogane, do you know who Lance McClain is?” Plax asked cheekily.

      “Yes, I do.” Kogane said tiredly. “Probably too well.”

      Ignoring the strange comment, Plax continued. “He just posted a new video, and he was pole-dancing! It’s totally unfair for you to prevent us from seeing that. He’s gorgeous!”

      Mr Kogane seemed conflicted for a moment, his ears turning red and his face unreadable. “I’m sure you can watch it another time, Plaxum. Right now, you should be focusing on physics.” He turned away, and Nyma was certain she heard him mutter “I’m well aware of how gorgeous he is.”

      The lesson was boring, as most physics lessons tend to be, until Kogane’s phone started to ring. He answered it, and Nyma tried to listen in on the conversation.

      “Are you okay? Babe don’t use that voice, I know that voice, that’s the ‘I’ve done something stupid and don’t want to admit it because my boyfriend is going to be mad’ voice.” The person on the other end of the line said something else, and Mr. Kogane smiled a little, running a hand down his face.

      “Alejandro, love, please tell me you didn’t.” He said. Nyma started at that. She didn’t know Mr. Kogane was gay. “Please, please tell me you didn’t.”

      “Can you drive? No, stupid question, you can’t drive like that. I’m coming to pick you up and take you to the hospital. Yes, now, your health is my main priority! Just don’t bleed out. I’ll be there soon. I love you.”

      Mr Kogane stood up, still looking slightly exasperated. “I’m sorry, class, but my fiancé managed to injure himself pretty badly and I need to take him to the ER. Carry on reading through the textbook, I’ll be back as soon as possible.”

      The moment he walked through the door, Nyma stole her phone from his desk drawer, and plugged in her headphones. She offered Plax an earbud, and the other girl placed it in her ear. They carried on watching the video. After a few minutes, she got a notification.

 

**LNCMCLN is livestreaming.**

 

Nyma clicked on the notification, pulling up an Instagram live. Lance was sat in a car, looking slightly more tired and messy than usual.

      “Hey guys, sorry for the sudden livestream, but I thought you’d probably want an explanation for the lack of video today. To put it simply, I nearly cut my hand off!” There was a snort from whoever was driving the car, which Nyma thought sounded oddly familiar, and Lance shot the person a scowl.

      Lance held up his hand, nearly completely hidden under a messily-wound bloody bandage. “Probably not going to need stitches, but grumpy over here disagrees, so to the ER I go!”

      Lance was silent for a minute, reading comments, when the car jolted forwards and there was a loud “OH COME ON!” from a voice in the driver’s seat. A very familiar voice.

      Nyma looked up at Plax, who was staring at her with wide eyes.

      “Nyms, was that Kogane’s voice?” Plax whispered. Nyma frowned.

      “Why the fuck would Kogane be driving Lance McClain to the hospital?” She whispered.

      “Nyma... he said he was taking his fiancé. This means Lance is ENGAGED! To our Physics teacher!” Plax hissed. Nyma stared at her, wide-eyed.

      “Okay, but we need more proof. And we won’t tell anyone yet. Agreed?” Nyma said, thoughtfully. Plaxum nodded. Lance ended the livestream as they pulled up to the hospital, and Nyma put on Hunk’s most recent video, ‘ _Baking green food with Pidge’._

 

\--

 

**Lance McSAME @LNCMCLN retweeted** :

**Buzzfeed: Ten bisexual youtubers you should be following.**

Number 2! The best bi boy in the business!

 

Nyma sent a screenshot of the tweet to her group chat the moment she saw it. Lotor replied fairly quickly.

 

SQUAD

 

prince_lotor: So… this means I have a chance?

 

axcalotl: Lotor, he’s 25

 

prince_lotor: quiet, heathen, he’s cute

 

Nyma closed out of the chat, and over to the YouTube app. She was curled up on her couch, waiting for Rollo, her twin brother, to come home so they could start watching the new season of Voltron together. It was early evening, and this was the usual upload time of her favourite youtubers. Sure enough, she opened the app to an onslaught of new videos.

 

**LNCMCLN** uploaded: _Hunk does my voiceover- daily makeup routine_

**Tech Pigeon** uploaded: _I was almost arrested for hacking Donald Trump._

 

**Takashi Shirogane** uploaded: _A day in the life 12 – Adam adopted us a kitten?!_

**Hunk Bakes** uploaded: _The Garrison trio at it again ft. LNCMCLN and Tech Pigeon_

**ALLURA** uploaded: _my girlfriend is a nerd_

Nyma clicked on Allura’s video, taking a moment to appreciate that the gorgeous woman was, in fact, in line to the throne. Allura’s videos were usually visually stunning, or straight-up hilarious. This video featured Pidge Gunderson and had Nyma in uncontrollable giggles at the perfect back-and-forth the couple had. They were attempting to play Mario Kart, and it was clear who was better. The two were both intimidating but down-to-earth, even when raging at Mario kart, and it was no wonder the internet dubbed them the ‘power couple of YouTube’

      Nyma heard the door click behind her, and turned to see Rolo, just before he tossed himself on top of her. She shoved him off playfully. “Get off, asshole, I’m trying to watch a video!” She squealed. He quirked a grin at her.

      “Have you seen Hunk’s new video? It’s another Garrison Trio vid. D’you reckon they’re gonna make a comeback?” He said. The Garrison trio was the nickname for Lance, Hunk and Pidge, as all three of them had attended the Galaxy Garrison University at some point before their online careers had taken off. It was the name of their joint channel, which had been seemingly abandoned for a few months, with no new uploads.

      Occasionally, however, the three would make a video together. These videos proved to be some of the most popular videos on any of their channels, save Lance’s, which got millions of views no matter the video.

      Rolo turned on the TV, and Nyma settled next to him.

 

\--

 

The group huddled outside of the school building, whispering to one another excitedly. Nyma and Plaxum had decided to recruit their friends to help them with the Keith Kogane case.

     “You guys are certain about this?” Lotor asked, eyes narrowed.

     “That’s what we’re going to find out, Lo.” Nyma said. “But it was _definitely_ Kogane’s voice. We just need to prove that they’re dating.”

     “So, everyone knows what to do?” Plaxum said, looking at her friends. They nodded, determined.

 

The plan was straightforward; goad Kogane into admitting the truth. Zethrid and Lotor had Mr. Kogane’s class first, so it was their job to make him confess. It was completely, utterly fool proof.

     Zethrid leaned back in her chair to yell, very loudly and clearly, to Lotor, who was sat a row away from her. “Hey, Lo, did you hear? Lance McClain has a girlfriend!”

     She glanced at Kogane, who hadn’t looked up from his marking. She gave Lotor a sharp glance.

     “Of course, I’ve heard about that, everyone has!” He said. Zethrid watched as Kogane looked up, eyes flitting between her and Lotor. He sighed heavily. She sagged at his lack of a reaction. Maybe Plaxum had been wrong. 

     “Mr. Galra, please be quiet and get on with your work.” He said. Lotor frowned at him, but obliged. He gave Zethrid a helpless look.

 

\--

 

**Keith:** According to my students, you have a girlfriend.

 

**Lance:** I mean,, close?

 

**Keith:** they were pretty convinced

 

**Lance:** This is just an amazing opportunity to troll them

 

**Lance:** Love youuuuuuuu

**Keith:** Baby I have to work. Aren’t you filming?

 

**Lance:** I may or may not be sat in the lap of Princess Allura rn

 

**Keith:** You’re lucky I love you

 

**Lance:** GTG Byeeeeee

 

Keith put his phone down on the desk, and his head in his hands. His students were quietly working, for the most part. Lotor and Zethrid, however, were passing notes to one another. Keith gave them a deadpan stare.

     “Please focus, Zethrid, Lotor. Don’t think I can’t see you passing notes.” He said.

     “Sorry sir, we just heard that Lance McClain injured himself the other day and we were worried about him.” Zethrid said. It took all of Keith’s willpower to stop him dropping his head onto his desk.

     “I fail to see how an online celebrity is more important than your grades. I’m sure Lance is fine, and even if he wasn’t there would be people there to look after him. It’s not your responsibility to worry.” He retorted, thinking of his fiancé’s bandaged hand. A small, fond smile made it's way onto his face and stayed there. Keith didn't notice his student's shared, smug glances.

\--

**Lance McSAME @LNCMCLN tweeted** :

The princess and I talk queer relationships, beauty standards, and being shipped

**Youtube.com: Royal-tea ft. Princess Allura**

 

**Probably an Alien @shaywrites tweeted:**

New season of Voltron coming August 10th! This time, I dragged the king of youtube @LNCMCLN and a secret other guest star into it. Trust me when I say it’s going to be great.

 

**Asian Bucky Barnes @cyborg_soldier tweeted:**

One last picture of Adam and the kitten before he leaves for his next flights! We still need a name so keep tweeting suggestions.

|

**Asian Bucky Barnes @cyborg_soldier replied:**

We’re not naming our cat after a youtuber. Sorry, Lance stans.

|

**Lance McSAME @LNCMCLN replied:**

I’m offended, Shiro, I thought you loved me. But I also have a suggestion – Kuro?

**The truth is out there @tech_pigeon tweeted:**

tfw you get a text from your gf and it’s just a picture of a bird with glasses captioned ‘you’

|

**Halfway to queen @princessallura replied:**

Pidge, baby,, look in a mirror

|

**The truth is out there @tech_pigeon replied:**

Girlfriend status revoked. Try again in 0 days.

**Hunk Garrett @hunkalicious tweeted:**

Sorry for the slow uploads, working on something v exciting with my buds @tech_pigeon and @LNCMCLN

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shay is the show runner of popular cartoon Voltron; Legendary Defender.  
> Allura is daughter of King Alfor, a foreign king, but currently living in LA with her girlfriend, Pidge.  
> Adam will be in this a lot because never before have I loved a character so much from just a blurry video of about ten seconds of footage.  
> And yes, in this, Shiro and Adam are happily married. It's what they deserve. 
> 
> If you guys ave any suggestions for this au PLEASE leave them down below!!
> 
> <3


End file.
